


don't wait.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [22]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "Could you write about George and the f!reader having sex in a hotel shower and then getting interrupted by the other boys knocking and telling them to hurry up bc they need to leave soon?? (if you want to write about that of course☺️) thank you!!"





	don't wait.

The cool water hit your flushed naked skin like small pellets as you supported yourself against the wet tiles of the shower stall. You hands slipped and grasp for something to hold onto as you moved up and down on the smooth wall. You moaned as your hand grabbed onto the base of the shower, luckily the cold side, and finally found something to hold you still as you were moved again with a hard force.

George had his hands hard on your hips as he slammed into you with groans of his own. You had been going at it for a while now in the rickety hotel room. For how long, you did not know but it was beyond your senses as he continued to hit all the right places inside you.

He shared the room with John but you had put that completely out of your mind as you moaned shamelessly loud as George continued moving and kissing you on your neck, leaving small hickeys as he kissed you from neck to chest and back up. You could care less if anyone had entered the room while your lover and you had been in the shower; you weren’t suppressing yourself from the overwhelming pleasure George was so generously giving you at that moment.

George whispered sweet nothings into your skin as you both neared your peak but at a sudden moment; he stilled, his hands gripping tighter on your hips as he turned his head to look at the locked bathroom door. You whimpered at the lack of movement and at the confusion as to why he had stopped.

“What!” George yelled as the door shook under a heavy bout of knocking. He was clearly annoyed and impatient at the interruption, taking deep breaths as he held tight onto you.

“Hurry up, will ye!” It was John and you groaned; partly in annoyance, partly in the feeling of George’s thick cock sitting still inside you. “Sod off!” Yelled George back, the vibrations of it moving down his body and into you causing you to sigh at the tiny pleasure it gave to you.

“We have a show in ten minutes,” came it now from Paul and you yelled out in frustration, “fuck off!”

A small muttering was barely heard behind the door. You could swear you heard Ringo mutter ‘ _geez_ ’ as it slowly became quiet in the other room.

George looked back to you with a grin on his face; proudly showing off his canines you so admired. He kissed your wet forehead and returned in slow deliberate movements. The interruption clearly hadn’t killed either of your moods and you promptly returned to the pace of before.


End file.
